Illogical
by Hodermasky
Summary: This is a story I wrote a while back, on a different account. I'm going to try and update it regularly from now on.
1. Chapter 1

Zack POV

Zack smiled as he walked out of the psychiatric hospital. How simple it has been to switch the magnetic strips of Dr. Sweets' access card with his own library card. And with only 80% use of his hands

'Okay, I must locate Hodgins. Seeing as I have no intention of going back there, he can hide me. I hope.'

An hour or so later he arrive dat the Hodgins estate, where he sat and waited in front of the garage apartment where he lived before he made that mistake. Shortly afterward, Zack saw headlights coming towards him. He stood up and smiled absurdly.

Hodgins POV

All day sucked. He hated Angela, he hated this case, he hated Zack for getting himself locked up. On his way home, he hated all of the other drivers, he hated the long driveway to his garage and the even longer walk to his main house.

All of that changed though when he saw Zack standing in front of his garage, standard white loony bin clothes, black gloves over his mangled hands. With a huge toothy grin on his pale, adorable face.

"Oh my god, Zack!" Hodgins exclaimed as he jumped out of his car and smothered his friend his very _best_friend in a vice grip hug.

"What are you doin' here buddy? How'd you-"Hodgins couldn't finish his sentence.

Zack had locked his lips to Hodgins' with no intent of letting go. Hodgins leaned into the tender, intense kiss and tangled his hands in Zack's hair. He smiled, thinking to himself,' I knew there was a reason I liked his hair long.'

Zack POV

"Oh no", he whispered as he let go of Hodgins. "I'm so sorry. I have no clue what came over me. I was just so excited to see you and-"

"Zack, just stop. I understand. Now, before I was so...pleasantly interrupted, what are you doing here?"

He thought for a moment. "I have no logical answer to that question. I simply decided that I didn't want to stay in that psychiatric facility. I missed my friends and I missed being a crime fighter. It's much more exhilarating than the problems that you bring me. Also I feel as though I can't breathe when I can't see you. It's a very uncomfortable condition and only seeing you three or four times a week was not working out for me."

He brought in a shuddery breath, adrenaline coursing through is veins. He opened his mouth to say more, but couldn't think of anything else to say. His feelings for Hodgins were both logically and biologically incorrect.

He looked away from his best friend, ashamed of what he had just done


	2. Chapter 2

Hodgins POV

He didn't know how to react to his best friend. Zack had full out kissed him straight on the lips, and oddly, he'd liked it. "Okay buddy, why don't you come into the main house with me and we'll just chill ok? We can get you into some more comfortable clothes, pop in some firefly, and we- you can crash on the couch."

He awkwardly stuck his hands into his pockets and started on the path to his house. Zack caught up to him quickly. "I'm sorry I did that, I do not want our friendship to change because I made an error in my judgment. Also, I do not like shorts, they make me uncomfortable."

Zack smiled at Hodgins and walked beside him, almost touching. "It's been a while, hasn't it Zack?"

Zack looked down at his feet. "Yes, it has... shall I get the popcorn and my clothing and you can get firefly ready, should we start at the beginning or where we last left off?"

"Umm, beginning, it's better to just start fresh, right?"

Hodgins searched through his extensive collection of movies and finally found it, the first and only season of Firefly. He smiled triumphantly and put the first DVD in the player. Then he went off to find Zack, who he found rooting through his dresser with only a pair of boxers on.

"Ya need a little help there?"

He was answered with a crash and a startled yelp of pain.

Zack POV

"Ouch!" Zack yelped as he pulled himself out of the dresser drawer, rubbing his head. "That was uncalled for Dr. Hodgins, why didn't you announce your presence?"

I'm sorry, dude. You were taking forever and I just wanted to know why," He walked over to Zack and slowly got closer until their faces were only inches away.

Zack said nothing. He looked at Hodgins and moved slightly closer. "I don't know what to do Jack," He whispered. "This is not logical, my feelings...aren't logical. This is not biologically correct Hodgins."

Hodgins smiled and grabbed his hand. "These feelings aren't supposed to be logical Zack. And you have no reason to be sorry for anything. I'm glad you came back. I've wanted you back since you confessed."

Hodgins kissed him lightly on the lips and hugged him. "Okay, let's find you some pajamas"

He grabbed two pairs of flannel pants and a shirt for Zack. Zack smiled at the sight before him. He couldn't stop himself from walking up and touching Hodgins' wonderful body like an excited, curious child.

"What do we do Hodgins? I would like to get the most out of this experience. But I am at a loss as to how. I would ask you but I highly doubt you know either."

He stared, honestly and openly confused at Hodgins. "There is something that I need to tell you. I never killed him Hodgins, at least not physically, the master did it. I never touched him."

Hodgins stared at him with a stunned silence. "I knew it… Zack! I knew you never did it!" He hugged Zack so tightly he squeaked a little before Jack let him go. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I would've been an accomplice to murder," he said instantly. "I would've gone to jail if I had told the truth, and you told me yourself that I would not do well in prison. Convincing them that I was insane was the most reasonable conclusion."

Hodgins looked up at the younger man. "Zack… They might have let you go free… and even if they put you in jail, I could've bailed you out. But I've gotta hand it to you man, I'm impressed. You're always thinking on your feet."

"But Hodgins, I wasn't on my feet when I thought of this. I was in the hospital, lying stationary in a hospital bed."

Hodgins POV

Hodgins couldn't believe what he had just heard. Zack was innocent! He had known in his heart that there was no way Zack could kill someone.

"Why don't we go on ahead and watch some firefly?" Hodgins asked nervously as they walked out of the room.

Hodgins watched Firefly with Zack shrouded in an uneasy silence. He wasn't paying any attention to Mal or Wash. His mind was on how he would hide Zack when they came looking for him. 'What will I do if I get caught harboring Zack? I don't think I can use my money to get me out of this.'

Zack grabbed his hand and subconsciously Jack pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry Hodgins, I was under the impression that holding the hand of the person that you are attracted to is a sufficient way of showing how you feel about them. If you do not feel the same way just say so and I will move to a different part of the-"

Hodgins covered his mouth. "Dude, quit talking. I did it subconsciously."

Zack pushed his hand away. "Hodgins, you do know that a 'dude' is an ingrown hair on a man's buttocks."

"Don't worry about it okay? I don't want you to move to a different spot on the couch. I want you right here in my arms. I missed you so much Zack. I hated absolutely everything today. You turned all of it around, I saw you sitting in front of my garage and everything that pissed me off earlier was gone. Seeing you made me so happy…" Hodgins hugged him.

Zack smiled and let himself be hugged by the older man. "Maybe this is why Naomi from paleontology didn't like me very much…" He laughed nervously and looked at Hodgins.


	3. Chapter 3

Illogical CH3

Hodgins POV

The next morning Hodgins woke with a start. He was slumped over on the couch with Zack snoring lightly in his lap. He rubbed his eyes ad checked his clock. 9:27.

"Shit. Zack, get up. I need to get leave."

He tapped to younger man and Zack bolted up, eyes wide with panic. "Did they find me!?"

"No dude, you're in the clear. I have to go to work though; I'm almost two hours late. We gotta find somewhere to stash you before I can leave."

"I'm soo sorry Cam; I stayed up last night to watch the Firefly marathon on the science channel." He chuckled nervously as he walked up to his boss.

Cam eyed him suspiciously. "Don't let it happen again Dr. Hodgins. We have a new case. Booth and Bones are on the field right now investigating it."

"Well where are they?" He felt uncomfortably warm under Cam's stares.

"They left first thing this morning; they should be back within half an hour. Since you were late I think you should just stay in the lab. I'm sure they've already collected all the samples they needed for everything."

Within fifteen minutes Bones was in the lab already examining the body. It was mostly rotted away, with the tattered remnants of a dress, now black with grime and decomposition.

"Jeez, what happened to her?"

Brennan gave him a hard look. "This young woman was found in a tree by some hikers very early this morning. Her hands and feet were tied and she was hanging by her neck. Blunt force trauma to the occipital lobe, as well as bone cracks and stress fractures suggests the girl was tortured. We collected samples, but I believe you should go back to the scene and collet your own. Where were you this morning Hodgins?"

"I slept in; I'm gonna go collect those samples now. Where exactly was she found?"

Hodgins climbed into his car and entered the coordinates. It was nearly a mile out of town and almost literally in the middle of nowhere. When he finally arrived, the scene was roped off. He ducked under and spoke to one of the officers. "I'm part of the forensic team that was here earlier, can you show me where the remains were found?"

The officer grunted and pointed at a particularly large, thick oak tree. It had low branches that made it easy to climb. The rope she was hung from was still on the branch. He climbed into the tree and swabbed everything he needed to before finally cutting it down. He took pictures of the scene, and checked the ground for anything that might not have belonged. Finding nothing, he gathered his things and got back in his car.

When he got to his lab, a man in a black suit was waiting for him. "He's been here for almost an hour, Hodgins," Cam told him when he walked into the lab.

"I'll take care of it, do you know what he's here for?"

"I have no clue, but it seems serious, especially because he won't leave. He's waiting at your station."

"Anything I can help you with officer?" He smiled at the serious man.

"This morning, Mr. Zach Addy was found to have escaped from his cell. Do you have any clue of his whereabout? We believe that he may be dangerous."

He put on his thinking face, frown and all, and then spoke. "No, I haven't seen or heard anything from him. He's pretty smart though; do you really think he would contact one of his friends if he managed to escape?"

"I suppose you're right. Thank you for your time Dr. Hodgins. Can you please point me towards the paleontology exhibit? I'm looking for a Ms. Naomi Campbell. She is the last one on my list."

Hodgins chuckled and gave him directions. After the agent had left, he let out a sigh of relief. Later that night, on his way home he thought about what he was doing. Harboring an escaped mental patient. One that was considered dangerous. He pulled into his driveway, anticipating when he could get back to Zach.

He hurried into the house and nearly ran to the panic room he had hidden Zach in. When he opened the door Zach jumped up and ran over to him. "Hello Hodgins, what happened? Did someone talk to you?"

"Of course they did, Zach, what did you think they were gonna do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Zach POV

Zach had been working on mathematic riddles all day, wondering when Hodgins would be back, hoping that nobody would come here looking for him. Hodgins had taken him to a sort of panic room; it was hidden in the wall of his bedroom behind the dresser. It looked like a crawlspace, but led to a very well furnished but obvious bunker. It was a decent TV with a dvd player and countless movies and shows. There was a very nice couch along with necessary supplies such as food and water, as well as clothing for all types of environments.

He wondered idly how the rest of the Jeffersonian crew were doing and if any of them had been questioned on his whereabouts, he also hoped that Hodgins would bring back a case to keep his mind off his fear of being found. Zach remembered when he first met Hodgins. He had been following Brennan around like a lost puppy and accidentally bumped into the paranoid man. Hodgins proceeded to yell at him for knocking over the fecal samples he had so meticulously collected from a crime scene earlier in the day. Zach had been mesmerized by the strange man with his strange obsessions. Despite their differences, Zach couldn't help but admire the older man, though whatever Dr. Brennan said took precedence over what anyone else said. He was sort of childish like that, eagerly tattling on Hodgins whenever he did something wrong. Or trying to keep him from getting to evidence before Dr. Brennan could.

There came a day that Hodgins felt the need to visit the newest addition in his 'natural habitat' only to find out that it was with his very easily irritated grandmother. Zach had been embarrassed beyond even his own belief. It signaled a change in his life though, a new chapter, and he was more than happy to move on. Despite their shaky friendship, Hodgins offered to rent out a space to him and Zach happily obliged. Their relationship lightened up after many hours together doing various things. He noticed that Hodgins liked to talk about all the different things he did with his money, indulging in rare collectibles and long trips out of the country. All Zach had ever wanted was to show his family that he was worth something, that he'd made something of himself. All he ever wanted to do was please those around him and he had messed it all up. Let a murderer take a hold of his mind and let the man destroy everything he had ever known… It had all seemed so logical and yet it was insane.

Zach found himself reminiscing about the time he spent with his friends, all the time he had gone out with them. Angela had tried so hard to make him feel welcome, and she had succeeded. She had drawn things for him, made him feel like part of the family. Cam had been so accepting of him, she let him right into her life, and she had known that he would hurt her eventually, betray her. Zach remembered how Booth used to treat him and he wondered if Booth blamed himself for the problems that Zach had caused. He remembered the harmonica Booth had given him, he had never used it, but it was the thought that counted. He thought about Dr. Brennan, the woman he admired and idolized.

Had it not been for her, he would still be in Michigan with his family, searching for a way out of the life he had been born into. Even up until the day he had left his hometown, he was bullied; they gave him a nasty scare that he wouldn't soon forget. Maybe that's where his little bout of insanity came from. Maybe he wanted to feel some type of control again, thought that becoming the apprentice of a cannibalistic lunatic would give him what he needed. He dozed off thinking about what could have been, going through all the scenarios in his head, then dreamed of Hodgins and being back at the Jeffersonian with the people he considered to be his family.


End file.
